Shikon University
by kaerfemina
Summary: What chaos will ensue when our favorite characters go to college and find out their dorm is co-ed? Told in Kouga's POV


A/N: Why am I uploading a new story when none of my other stories have been updated in over three months? There are a few reasons. One, three months ago, I gave birth to my beautiful twin girls and with two newborns I haven't had time to write. Two, I felt bad that I haven't put anything out there in so long so I found this old story hanging out on my hard drive so I decided to give you all _something_ to read while I try to adjust to being a mommy so I can get back to writing again (though the likelyhood of that happening anytime soon seems unlikely with two infants at home). But I just recently went back to work and I'm able to take my breaks to write a little, so I can get my updates written in bits and pieces until I have something to post. So I hope you enjoy this while you wait for my other stories. And sorry for taking so long but I hope you understand and don't hat me too much.

DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story came from the imagination of the talented Rumiko Takahashi. I bow to her awesomeness.

* * *

It is early spring and the start of a new school year. The sakura trees are in full bloom and their scent lay thick in the air as the petals dance on the breeze. I stand before the main gate of the prestigious Shikon University. I was lucky to be accepted here. With my grades, I was lucky to even be going to college. But my wealthy family gave a sizable donation to the school and next thing you know, my acceptance mysteriously showed up in the mail. I wish I could've gotten in on my own merit. Its not like I'm not smart, I just never really cared about school much and didn't give it the effort it deserved. I hate relying on my parent's money. I like to be able to do things for myself and not have to be dependent on my family. My whole family is stuck up, exactly the opposite of me. I'm so different, its like I don't belong there. Most of the time I think I'm adopted. With a sigh, I walk through the gates and enter the campus of my new school.

My dorm is pretty much the furthest building from the main gate, which is kind of annoying. Not that I don't like to walk, walking helps me think, I just don't want to get lost. The campus is huge and this is the first time I've ever been here. Getting lost seems like a given.

After walking for about an hour, I spot a sign that reads, " Western Dorms." Well that makes things easier. I check my info on the sheet of paper I've been carrying around in my pocket. It says, "Tama Hall, Western Dorms." Good, I'm going the right way.

I make the left the sign indicated and see three large buildings ahead of me. The first is Midoriko Tower; it was made from white stone and was surrounded by shrubs and flowers. Very pretty and had to be a chick dorm.

Next was Taisho Center, a cement, institutional-looking building with very few windows. This must be the guy dorm. I wonder why I wasn't assigned to stay there?

Finally I stood in front of Tama Hall; a red brick structure about eight stories high that was covered in ivy with a large front lawn of lush green grass and a big Japanese maple tree in the corner. It was kind of nice, homey. Shoving my info sheet back in my pocket, I trudge up the walkway and enter the building.

The lobby is nice, gleaming tile floors and soft, comfy chairs scattered about. On the far end of the lobby, I could see an elevator. At least I wouldn't have to tackle a ton of stairs everyday. In front of the elevator and to the left is a pretty large desk, behind which a young woman sits flipping through a magazine.

So I walk up to her desk. "Excuse me." The woman's blood red eyes look up and examine me through her black bangs but she says nothing. "Um, are you the dorm mother?"

The woman looked appalled. "Do I look like the dorm mother?!"

I shrugged. "Well, you're sitting at her desk."

She slams her magazine down on the desk, stands and leans over it into my face. "That's because the dorm mother got called away on urgent business! But someone _always_ has to be here for stupid freshmen, such as yourself, when they get here! For your _information_, I happen to be a senior at this school and much too young to be dorm moth-"

"Alright, alright! I get it, okay? Cool your jets, I'm sorry. Now Miss Senior, could you tell this _stupid_ freshman where his dorm room is so I can leave her highness to her reading?"

Her red eyes narrow. "Don't you get smart with me." But she leans back and sits back down. Pulling the computer's keyboard in front of her she asks, "Name?"

"Goraishi. Kouga Goraishi." I reply.

"Alright Kouga, your room number is 503, fifth floor, left off the elevator." She hands me the key to the room and picks up her magazine again and got back to slowly flipping through it.

I clear my throat. "Um,"

Her eyes flash back up to me. Irritation is clear in them. "What, you're still here? What is it now?"

"Well, my parents sent my luggage in early, do you know if my stuff is already up there?"

"How should I know? It's not in the computer. Just go up and see. If its not there, ask Kaede when she gets back. She'll know where it is."

"Is this Kaede dorm mother?"

She sighs exasperatedly. "Yes," she checks her watch. "And she said she'd be back by three. If your stuff is missing that gives you a half hour. Just go get to know your roommates for now. They're already here."

"Sure, okay." And with that, I wander over to the elevator. _Man, that girl is a bitch!_ I think as I get on. _I hope I don't have to deal with her anymore! _The elevator is fast! Before I knew it, the doors were opening to the fifth floor. It was almost dizzying. I mean the doors just closed and now they're open again. I dazedly walk out of the elevator and turn left. The doors have black numbers painted on them. I pass half a dozen before I find the one labeled 503. I pull out my key, unlock the door and let myself in.

As soon as the door is open, I hear an excited voice say, "Wow! Look at this view! You can see almost the entire campus from here!" I look for the owner of the voice and see a kid about my age with grey hair and a strange black tuft over his forehead. He has his face pressed to the window.

"Let me see!" Another voice says eagerly. Then another kid with a wild, spiky, white Mohawk pushes in beside him. "Oh yeah! You're right!"

"Well we're on the fifth floor, that's to be expected." I respond. Both boys whip their heads around so fast I think they gave themselves whiplash. Four identical dark grey eyes stared at me for a second before the excitable boys reacted.

"Hi! Are you our new roommate?" the Mohawk boy says.

"What grade are you?" the other asks before I can answer the first.

"We're freshmen!" They continue to not let me speak.

"And we're twins!"

"I'm Hakkaku."

"And my name is Ginta."

"It's nice to meet you!" They chorused.

Finally the room grew quiet for a moment. I suppose it is safe to speak now. "Name's Kouga. I'm also a freshman."

"Cool!" Ginta cries. "We're newbies together!"

"Hey, where's your luggage?" Hakkaku asks looking around me and behind me.

"Do you need help carrying stuff?"

"Um, no. My parents sent my luggage here earlier this week. It's not in here already?" I glance around the room trying to see if my big black suitcase was anywhere to be found.

"No, the room was empty when we got here this morning." Hakkaku frowned.

"Want us to help you look for it?"

I check my watch. Only five minutes had passed since I talked to the woman downstairs but I had to get out of this room. These guys were too much right now. "Nah, I'll just ask the dorm mother where it is. See you later!"

Ginta grabbed my arm. "Wait! Kaede isn't here right now and you can't ask the girl who's filling in for her."

"Yeah, she's super mean!"

"You're telling me. She gave me a hard time with just the room assignment. It'll be fine. I'll just wait for Kaede to get back."

"Want us to come with you?" Hakkaku looked anxious about this.

"No need. You guys finish unpacking, I'll be back later. See you!" and I made my escape.

Back at the elevator, I press the button. A second later, the doors open and a girl tumbles out, right into me and we crash to the floor.

"Oomph!" The girl on top of me says. "Sorry!" she tries to scramble off of me but she seems really disorientated.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask.

She looks up at me with the most beautiful deep blue eyes I have ever seen. Her glossy raven hair was mussed from our fall and hanging in her face. Despite her good looks, however, her pallor was decidedly green. "No, I'm not alright. The elevator was too fast. I think I'm gonna be sick." She pressed a hand to her mouth as my eyes widened.

"No, don't do that here!" I lift her into my arms and stand. I run into the common room kitchen I saw on my way to my room earlier and get her to the sink in time.

"Thanks," The girl says after she washed her mouth out. "Sorry you had to see that. I usually don't get motion sickness but that elevator was ridiculous."

"Yeah, it made me dizzy. I think I'd rather huff the stairs."

"Me too."

"I'm Kouga, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Kouga. I'm Kagome. You been at SU long?"

"Today's my first day."

She smiled. "Mine too." Suddenly, her eyes flew open wide. "Oh no! My bag!" and she raced out of the room.

I catch up with her back at the elevator. She is dragging a yellow monstrosity out into the hall. It is the most humongous backpack I have ever seen. As she struggles with it, I stare dumbfounded for a moment absorbing the scene before me before I react. "Here, let me help you with that." I heave the massive sack up onto my back. "Man! What do you have in this thing, rocks?"

She laughs nervously and casts her eyes to the floor. "Well, yes. I'm minoring in history so I'm taking an archeology class. I bought a rock kit specifically for it."

"Oh. What do you have it here for?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you lugging this thing around for?"

She looked very confused by my question. "I don't understand. It's the last of my luggage."

"I get that, but why do you have it in a _boys_ dorm?"

She laughed. "Oh Kouga! This isn't a boy's dorm! Its co-ed."

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think? Any good? Should I keep going? Tell me in a review! Please and thank you!


End file.
